


Tears like dewdrops

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: "Don't leave me."He pleads in a whisper. His words were spoken tiredly, but I knew a fervent earnestness was tied to them tightly, like the laces on his shoes. Like the string that tied his letters together. Like the red ribbon I used to tie our pinkies together years ago, promising to make him happy just like he had made me."I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever."





	Tears like dewdrops

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was written while listening to Passengers' "Heart's On Fire" (acoustic ver.) from the album Whispers. The song is awfully beautiful, heartwarming and heartrending at the same time. Actually the whole album is! (So try listening to it if you have the time, ne?)

 

 

 

  
His tears clung to his lashes like dewdrops on morning leaves. His lips shiver in the cold and I hold him tightly. In my arms, he searches for air in strained breaths. I hum to him a familiar song in effort to comfort him, and after a while he finally relaxes his body, his face buried in my chest.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
He pleads in a whisper. His words were spoken tiredly, but I knew a fervent earnestness was tied to them tightly, like the laces on his shoes. Like the string that tied his letters together. Like the red ribbon I used to tie our pinkies together years ago, promising to make him happy just like he had made me.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever."  
  
I assured him, holding his small body closer and resting his head on my shoulder. He was as soft and precious as I first met him, but now he was much too skinny. His scent, which was of the city bathed in moonlight after rain, mixed with the aroma of freshly baked lime cakes, was still the same as ever. The softness of his hair, the graceful curve of his nose, his gentle voice and his direct gaze. He was still my most important person in the world even when he turned out the way he was. He was still the same, but everything was so different.  
  
He gives a weak giggle at my answer, but his laugh is easily buried by the pain that wreaks his body. His fingers find my shirt as he tries to pull me closer than we already were. I wanted to look away. I never wanted to see him this way, I never did. Yet with all my might I made myself watch him, to burn the image of him in my mind. I was past cursing the gods, past hating the world for doing this to him. He was fighting so gallantly, so how could I look away?  
  
I caught his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. Kissed his wounded wrist from all the needles that he had endured. But today would be the last. Today, I was taking him home.  
  
"Let's have tea while we wait for first snow. I have a feeling we'll get lucky today." I told him, hoping to distract him.  
  
The bus lurches to a stop as an elderly couple boards it, and he winces again. The wind outside catches before the doors close and a fallen leaf, brown and withered, makes its way down the aisle, stopping near us. He looks at it for a moment before pressing an innocent kiss on my lips.  
  
"Thank you." He murmurs, his gaze capturing mine. His eyes were fire and golden, so different from his tired body, and I knew that if we ever met again, I'd fall in love with him all the same. Again and again, each time like the first time. Never was I a happier man until I met him, and never was I more broken when I learned he would leave me sooner than expected.  
  
He smiles, and for a moment I see his lips curve to say my name before his eyes close and his body slumps against mine. I bite my tongue. In the end, he never got to see the new oven I bought for him, or the puppies Luna gave birth to. But that was okay. The next time we meet, I'll love him again. We'll be lovers again and live together. All over again, just like the first time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for YaoiOtaku's monthly BL writers' contest for the month of December 2018 with the theme "First Time".  
> I was writing this while thinking about how temporary we truly are in this world, but that doesn't stop life from being worth it all. Despite the pain and disappointments, I hope everyone is enjoying life as much as I do right now.


End file.
